Alexandria's Genesis
by AnotherDeadBlonde
Summary: When Rose Dormio wanders into Storybrooke, Regina struggles to how someone she lost years ago, has now walked back into her life. In FTL, an ex-princess escapes the wrath of a troubled past and ends up with the Evil Queen. OCxRegina mother/daughter relationship.
1. Welcome to Storybrooke

A/N Ok, let me explain something. I had my story Alexandria's Genesis, which was about Rose and the Desperate Housewives characters in Storybrooke as one huge story, but now, Rose is going to have her own. The next chapter will have flashbacks to FTL. I'm sick at the moment and it was hard enough editing this shit, so I'm not writing anything for the next 2 days probably. Hope you enjoy it! I don't have a beta reader so all mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Storybrooke.**

The Greyhound bus came to a screeching halt, sending puddle of rain splashing upward. "Hey kid! Here's ya stop!" The older bus driver yelled in his thick New York accent before spitting a bit of tobacco into a plastic cup. A young woman emerged from the back of the bus, wearing a rainbow tank top, dark blue jeans, with black boots; her dark brunette hair pulled back into a pony tail, her teal highlights emerging behind the strands of hair. The girl sprinted to the front of the bus, a back pack slung over her shoulder and a duffel bag in her hand. "Stop?! It's the middle of nowhere!" Rose Dormio shouted over the sounds of intense thunder boomed over the bus. The driver opened the doors, letting a gush of wind hit them. "10 minutes down that way is a town. Storybrooke. You'll be able to get a room for the night." He said softly while finally getting a good look at the girl's eyes; a light shade of royal purple. "You can't be serious!" the young woman yelled as she started walking off the bus. "Ya told me to take ya anywhere." The old man said as he laid his hand on the door gear. Rose shook her head in disbelief while starting to walk down the paved road. "Hey kid." He yelled, making the girl turn back around, her hair already soaking wet from the pouring rain. "Nice eyes." Rose smiled at the compliment and began walking again down the road. She softly let out a shaky breath as she heard the bus pull away behind her. Carrying everything she owned in the worn-out back pack and stolen borrowed duffel bag, the teal brunette walked down the wet road, seeing the lights of Storybrooke ahead. Rose's whole life she left like she was left in the pouring rain; being given up at birth, the young girl was moved from foster home to foster home across New York City, until she finally become a ward of the state and run away. She bought the cheapest bus ticket she could and told the driver to take her far away. Just as Rose pasted the "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign, she used her free hand to undo her pony tail, letting her teal brunette hair down, slipping the rubber band onto her wrist while walking again.

Rose trudged through the heavy puddles already formed on the concrete. "Hey!" she heard a voice shout from behind her. The teal brunette turned to see a woman dressed in a white t-shirt with a leather jacket over it, with dark jeans and brown riding style boots similar to Rose's. "Yes ma'am?" Rose asked softly as the woman got close, leaning the umbrella in her hand to shield the young woman from the rain. "Did you lose your umbrella?" the blonde questioned. Rose observed the "Sheriff" badge pinned to the hem of her pants. "Can't lose what you never had." The teal brunette laughed. "I'm Emma Swan." Rose extended her hand to shake the Sheriff's. "Rose Dormio. I'm looking for a play to rent a room." She said while lightly letting go of Emma's hand. "You can go to Granny's Inn up the street. Nice rooms, cheap rate." Emma said while checking out the young woman's eyes. "Thanks so much." Rose said while fixing her backpack and turning her back to the blonde. Rose sprinted through the monsoon and covered her eyes with her hand lightly, observing the streets signs, trying to find the Inn. Just as the rain began to let up, Rose approached the Inn. She ran up the steps and stopped under the awning, shaking out her hair and attempting to make it look like she isn't soaked to the bone. Rose slowly went in and wiped the bit of eyeliner she felt running down her cheek.

At the front desk was an older woman, with white hair, a plaid dress with a red shrug over her shoulders, a pair of glasses on a gold string around her neck. The woman looked up at Rose, smiling as she approached the desk. "Hi, I'd like a room." Rose said softly while setting her duffel bag on the floor and pulling her faux alligator skin wallet out of her back pocket. "What's the name?" the woman, who Rose now assumed was Granny, asked. "Rose Dormio. D-O-R-M-I-O." the teal brunette said softly. "How much is the room?" Granny looked up softly and smiled. "Depends. What kind of room would you like?" she asked while putting her glasses on. "Cheap?" Rose said while laughing. Granny looked up at the beauty softly, taking a moment to see the purple eyes of the young girl. "The cheapest rate we have is about $25 dollars a night." Granny said while slipping the brim of her glasses to the tip of her nose. Rose softly looked in her wallet and counted her money, only to feel her heart sink. "I don't have enough. I spend most of my cash on the bus ticket." She said with shakiness in her voice. "Thank you for your time." Rose picked up her bag and started back towards the door. "Wait!" Granny said just as Rose laid her hand on the doorknob. "I'll accept whatever you have on one condition." The older woman said. "What?" Rose said while walking back over to the desk. "What makes your eyes purple?" Granny asked while smiling softly. Rose laughed and leaned against the desk. "Alexandria's Genesis. I was born with it." She replied as Granny reached behind her and grabbed a key off a hook and handed it to Rose. "Welcome to Storybrooke, Ms. Dormio." "Thanks Granny." Rose said while taking the key. She picked up her duffel and began to head up the steps. "Oh wait! Is there any place where there are job listings and applications?" Granny smiled and took her glasses off her nose. "In front of town hall, there is a little stand where people post flyers. Tomorrow morning, go out onto this road, keep going until you reach Town Hall; you can't miss it." The older woman said happily, almost delighted that Rose was planning to stay. "Thanks." The teal brunette replied while walking up the stairs. Rose sprinted down the hallway, observing the numbers on the doors until she reached hers: **168**. She put the old key into the slot, turning it softly and pushing the door open. Rose walked into the small room. She turned on the light and sat the bags down next to the TV stand. Rose flopped down on the bed happily and laughed under her breath.

* * *

The next morning, Rose got up early and headed out towards Town Hall. She strutted down the street, wearing her black Metallica v-neck, with purple shorts, and black studded work boots; with her teal brunette hair hanging down and her silver "The Fame Monster." necklace banging against her chest. She observed the main street of Storybrooke; taking in the image of a small town from the 1950s flashing through her mind. All the signs brightly colored and large, looking like they haven't been changed in decades. Rose took in the dozens of old cars, lining the street and driving past her; watching people wave and shout hello to one another. _"Everyone knows everyone." _Rose thought quietly. Rose looked at the building next to her, checking out the antiques lining the windows. "See anything you like?" a rough, but also light voice said behind her, making Rose stand up straight. The teal brunette turned around to see a man, dressed in a black suit, adorned with a purple tie; wearing black leather shoes and supporting himself lightly with a cane. "I'm just looking. Some amazing items though. Whoever runs this shop sure keeps up with it." She said while taking off her silver sunglasses, letting the man's gaze fix upon her royal purple eyes, a smile growing across his face. "Well thank you dearie, always love to compliment on my work." He said softly. Rose swallowed softly, glancing at the sign. "Well… Mr. Gold… you have an amazing store." She said while fiddling with her bracelet. "And what might be _your_ name?" he said with a slight smirk. "Rose. Rose Dormio." The teal brunette said while digging the heel of her shoe into the concrete. "Well, Ms. Dormio… welcome to Storybrooke." Mr. Gold said while nodding his head and walking towards the shop door. He laid his hand on the knob as Rose began to walk away awkwardly down the sidewalk. _"Welcome home."_ Mr. Gold whispered to himself before walking into his store.

Rose continued down the street while putting her hair up in a ponytail. She had never been in Storybrooke before, but she couldn't get the thought out of her mind… that she had been there before. Everything seemed so familiar to her. A few people gave Rose curious looks as she pasted by; except for Emma Swan, who had only been there a few months, Rose was one of the first strangers to arrive Storybrooke. With the way people observed her, they indeed deem her strange. Rose walked up to the wooden bulletin board stand in front of Town Hall, immediately scanning the dozens of flyers crudely pinned up. "Fuck." Rose mumbled while running her hand through her teal brunette hair. "Excuse me?" a silky voice called from Rose's side. She turned to see a woman, dressed in a white blouse with a black blazer over it; with black dress pants, gray high heels, and her short brunette hair hanging slightly over her shoulder. _"Wow, this chick loves black."_ Rose thought as the woman approached her regally. "Who are you?" the woman said while putting her hands in the pockets of her blazer. "Rose Dormio. Who are _you_?" Rose asked cockily, hiding a smirk. The woman looked down for a moment before attempting to look into the young woman's eyes, only to meet a pair of sunglasses. "Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke." She while extending her hand. Rose took off her sunglasses, fixing her hair softly as Regina eyes finally glanced upon Rose's; the light shade of royal purple. _"Alexandria's Genesis."_ Regina whispered, feeling her heart beat rapidly. "Well… my apologies Madam Mayor." Rose said, hiding her sarcasm. "May I ask what you're doing?" Regina asked; her expression hard as stone, but her mind racing in a thousand directions. "I'm looking for a job, actually. I wanna try and have enough money saved to get an apartment, so I'm not living in a hotel room the rest of my life." The teal brunette said. "You plan on staying?" the Mayor questioned, slightly taken back on Rose's statement. "Ms. Dormio, quite frankly, I'm not sure if there are any jobs in this town that merit any kind of…" Regina looked down at Rose's outfit, then back at her eyes. "…talents you may possess." "Excuse me?" Rose quipped, her voice no louder than a whisper. Rose took a step forward so she was right in Regina's face; the Mayor's walls not coming down an inch.

"Rose?" the teal brunette and brunette turned to see Emma walking up the sidewalk towards them. Regina took a step back and cleared her throat as Rose did the same. "Sheriff Swan, what do you want?" Emma smirked softly and handed a **Tron** water bottle to the Mayor. "Henry left this as my office last night." She said while turning her attention to Rose. "You find Granny's?" the blonde asked while turning her frown into a slight smile. "Yeah, but unless I get a job, I won't be sleeping there again tonight. That's exactly what I was… discussing with the Ms. Mills." Rose said running her hand through her long hair slowly. "I was explaining to Ms. Dormio that there are no jobs available." Madam Mayor quipped. Regina would rather jump into a snake pit then allow this girl another minute in her town. "Actually… I need a new deputy over at the Sheriff's Department. Ever worked with cops?" Emma asked Rose, now blatantly ignoring Regina… or as she called her… the bitch in black. "I did an internship with the NYPD for a whole summer and my last girlfriend's father was a cop… so yeah." Rose laughed, making Emma smile softly. Regina turned and walked back towards City Hall, shaking her head softly. "You've got the job." Emma said while putting her hands in her jean pockets. "You want to start now? I have a job for you?" Rose put her hair in a ponytail and nodded. "Go up to Millie Draco's up on Mifflin Street. Her fire alarm won't stop beeping and she needs help turning it off." Emma said while looking at the scars on Rose's wrists; 8 raised lines starting at her wrist and trailing down her forearm. "I'm on it." Rose said while turning away and running up the street.


	2. A Tender Heart in a Wicked Body

**Chapter 2: A Tender Heart in a Wicked Body**

Regina stormed into Mr. Gold's shop, slamming the door behind. She turned the sign from "OPEN" to "CLOSED" as Gold emerged from the back. "Your majesty, what brings you in today?" the older man asked while polishing a silver cup. Regina approached the counter. "You know exactly why I'm here." She protested, slamming her hand down onto the wood. "Oh, is this regarding a certain young woman with… Alexandria's Genesis?" Mr. Gold asked, hiding a slight smirk from the anger woman. "She died in my arms! If this is your idea of a sick joke…" Regina screamed, on the verge of tears. "Oh I can assure you, it's not a joke. She's as real as you and I, Madam Mayor." Mr. Gold interrupted while walking around the counter and setting the cup next to a brass globe. "I think you should stop worrying about _how_ she got here, and start worrying how to _keep_ her here. I can guarantee that… her presence in Storybrooke may unleash some forgotten anger." Regina felt her stomach turn in panic, before turning and running out of the Pawn Shop.

* * *

_Regina grasped the hilt of her sword. _

_She turned quickly at the sound of footsteps running throughout the forest._

"_Show yourself!" she screamed, slashing the sword sideways and observing the tree line._

_Suddenly, a masked figured leaped from a tree branch, tackling Regina to the forest floor and knocking the sword from her hand. _

_Regina struggled and kicked furiously as the masked attacker pinned her hands to the ground._

"_I win." The person said almost in a laugh. The attacker sat up and removed her mask-helmet, letting her long brown hair down. _

"_That was not fair! If I don't get to use magic, you don't get to climb the trees!" The Queen protested, kicking the other woman cutely._

"_That's what you get for playing 'Forest Ambush' with a trained warrior." The woman wiped her cheek free of sweat and stood up, helping Regina up also._

"_Oh, trained warrior, my ass Briar." Regina laughed and punched the woman's arm. _

"_Shut up 'Gina!" Briar said while picking up Regina's sword and putting it in her own sheath. _

"_Put your helmet on, now!" the Queen demanded, a flush of worry over her face._

"_Yes, Regina." The young woman said while tying her hair up with the black piece of cloth, then slipping the silver helmet onto her head, letting the black lace lay over her face._

_She fastened the strap under her chin while watching Regina walk towards the trail. _

_Regina brushed dirt off her dress then fixed her hair up with a pin. She strutted down the road as Briar ran to catch up. _

"_I'm sorry if I hurt you." She said with tears in her eyes. _

_Regina smirked softly and hugged Briar from the side. "You didn't."_

_The women walked until they reached the palace, but Regina put her hand in front of the young woman, when she saw a purple carriage with a team of white horses in front. _

"_Maleficent." Briar whispered while grasping the Queen's hand. Regina pushed Rose into the tree line._

"_Go through the brush around the castle and get your horse. Keep riding and stay in the forest til I come for you." Briar nodded and began to run. "Briar Rose!" Regina said in a loud whisper, making the young girl turn back around._

"_No matter what happens, do not take off your helmet." Regina said before walking back onto the road and heading off towards the palace, her body shaking with fear. _

_Briar ran as quickly as possible until she reached the stable. She grabbed a saddle and bridle off the wall and immediately laid it on her horse, fastening the straps underneath. Briar Rose laid the bridle across the horse's head, fastening the bit securely in his mouth. Rose mounted the animal, before galloping off into the brush, trying to get as far away from the palace as possible. _

* * *

Rose ran down Mifflin Street, observing every house. She finally came upon a lavender bungalow with white stairs and shudders; a small plaque saying "Draco" on the fence. Slowly, Rose approached the home, seeing the front door open. She crossed the threshold just as she pulled her pocket knife out of her shoe, flipping it open and looking around.

_Dead silence._

"Ms. Draco?" Rose called out, walking along side the wall and peering into the kitchen; the smoke detector laying on the counter, the nine volt battery next to it. "Ms. Draco! I'm from the Sheriff's department!" Rose walked into the kitchen, looking outside before hearing a loud noise from the living room. _"The fuck?"_ Rose whispered while running back into the large foyer, seeing a gold bird cage lying on the ground with a dark bird inside. Rose closed the knife and slipped it in her pocket, before picking up the cage and setting it on the coffee table. The bird squawked really loud, making the teal brunette realize it was a raven. "Who keeps a raven as a pet?" Rose thought while strutting towards the door. She hopped out, closing the oak door behind her.

"Hey!" a soft voice called out. Rose turned to see a young boy standing at the gate, a helmet on his head and his bike next to him. The teal brunette jumped off the porch and walked over to him. "What?" The young boy took off his helmet and fixed his messed up brunette hair. "I'm Henry. Who are you?" he said softly, observing Rose's royal purple eyes, the images of a princess from his story book flash through his mind; _"No. It can't be her."_ Henry thought. "Rose Dormio. I just moved here." The teal brunette said while opening the white picket gate and then stepping out onto the sidewalk with the young boy. "You mean you're going to live in Storybrooke?" Henry questioned, slinging his navy green backpack over his shoulder. "I need a fresh start, Plus, I'm broke and can't afford to leave." Rose laughed while latching the gate. "Shouldn't you be in school?" the teal brunette said while sticking her hand in her pocket, the cold metal of the knife against her palm. "Shouldn't you?" Henry quipped. Rose smirked; "Good point. I graduated early, one of the reasons I was allowed to move." Rose said as a black Mercedes Benz pulled up across the street.

Both Henry and Rose turned heir gazes to the raven haired woman slamming the car door; the bitch. "Henry – in the house, now!" Regina said while pointing towards the white mansion across the street. "You didn't tell me you were _her_ kid!" Rose exclaimed as Henry gripped the handlebars of his bike and began walking towards the Mayoral estate. "You didn't ask!" The boy shouted, making both Regina and Rose chuckle. "Why are you at Ms. Draco's?" Regina asked quickly and boldly, her hard demeanor back. Underneath, she was ripping at the seams, seeing Rose again. "I'm deputy now. Emma set me over to help Ms. Draco with a problem." Regina smirked again and brushed her dark hair back with her hand. "And did you?" Madam Mayor questioned, a hint of laughter penetrating through and hiding her panic. "It was already handled." Rose half lied. Until she talked to Emma, she didn't dare tell anyone Ms. Draco wasn't home. The teal brunette nodded and walked past Regina; the brunette turned with her and watched the girl begin down the street.

* * *

_Regina walked through the castle corridors with one of her knights until she reached her bedroom._

_Maleficent stood in the camber, adorned in a purple gown with black lace trim; with her blonde hair softly curled around her dark horns._

"_My dear Maleficent; for what do I owe this visit?" Regina asked, her body shaking violently._

_Maleficent took a sip from a bronzed cup and sat in one of chairs near the roaring fire._

"_My ward has run away." She said strongly, watching as Regina grabbed a crystal glass from the cabinet._

"_Ah, the Briar Rose. What has become of her?" Regina asked while pouring a glass of scotch slowly, trying not to drop the glass tumbler. _

_Maleficent sipped her rum and licks her lips devilishly while leaning her long, glass staff against the fire place._

"_Guard was bringing her a meal and she murdered him, along with ten other guards. She escaped and now I need her back." The dragon eyed woman said._

_Regina felt a wave of dizziness flush over her._

"She must be lying." "Rose would never do that." "Rose isn't a killer."

_Regina walked over to the fire with her glass and sat across from her "friend."_

"_I didn't take her for a killer." The raven haired Queen said while taking a sip of scotch, the sting of the alcohol burning her throat and the words of the woman burning her ears._

"_I didn't either, but for survival… well we've all done things we never expected to do." _

_Maleficent sat her glass on the table and stood up, Regina repeating the action._

"_If you find her, have your guards bring her to my palace – alive." Maleficent said while waving her hand and walking towards the door._

"_What will you do when you find her?" Regina asked strongly, angered at the thought of Briar being taking captive._

_Maleficent seductively turned, her hand wrapping around her staff's hilt while laughing._

"_Well my dear Regina… I'm going to kill her." Maleficent said as a black plume of smoke engulfed her, whisking her away into the darkness._

_Regina collapsed to the floor and let out a pained scream; thinking of Briar being executed by that __**monster**__… the pain that she would inflict on the young woman. Regina sobbed into her hand and shook uncontrollably before unconsciously screaming again._

_Off in the forest, Briar pulled back on the reins of her horse as a scream rang throughout her ears._

"_Regina." She whispered while beginning to ride back to the castle._

_Briar ripped off her helmet and hung it on the small hook next to her sheath, her long brunette hair flowing in a long streak. _

_She rode as fast as she could until she reached the palace, halting her horse at the stable and jumping off. _

_Briar ran around to the front of the castle, directly underneath Regina's balcony. Rose hooked her foot into the ivy along the side of the castle and thrust herself upward, latching onto the next piece of trellis. _

_Briar felt thorns cut into her palms and wrists, but she ignored the pain filled sensation. _

_She climbed as high as the ivy would take her, just below the balcony._

_The girl took a deep breath before bending her knees and jumping as high as she possible could, gripping the edge of the balcony. She flailed her legs for a moment before swinging them sideways and over the ledge. _

"_Regina!" Briar called as she pulled herself over the railing and landed on her feet, immediately running to the Queen, who was still on the floor crying._

"_Briar! What in hell are you doing here? I told you to stay away until I came for you."_

_The queen protested as Briar Rose picked her up in a bridal hold and carried her to the chairs near the roaring fire place._

"_Did she hurt you? Are you okay?" The young brunette said while searching for wounds on her friend's body, as the blood from her own hands dripped onto the marble. _

"_She wants to kill you." Regina blurted out in a fit of sobs. _

"_I know." Briar whispered while wiping Regina's raven hair out of her face along with a few stray tears._

"_She's wanted me dead my entire life, Regina. It's nothing new. She was waiting, keeping me captive, until I did something worthy of an execution." Briar admitted while kneeling next to the queen on the bear skin rug. _

"_So it's true. You did kill the guards."_

_Briar stood up and walked to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of red wine along with two crystal glasses._

"_I did what I had to do. I would have done it earlier, but I needed the courage to know that if I got caught, I would die. I needed to be able to accept it." _

_She poured the wine into the glasses and then walked back to Regina, who was close to tears again._

"_How?" she whispered. "How could you accept death so easily?"_

_Briar took a sip of wine and licked her lips softly. _

"_I knew that if I did truly escape my suffering would end and I would be free to live my life. But I also knew that if I was caught, my suffering would also end. Escape to a free life or die trying."_

_Regina reached down and caressed Rose's cheek softly while taking the second glass from her hand._

"_I will not let her harm you. I'll protect you Briar."_

* * *

A/N I have never had so much fun writing a story before! I love this story and I cannot wait for you guys to read the entire storyline! Also just a warning, I'm writing this like OUAT. FTL parts will be out of order. Also, I got a message asking how old Rose/Briar is. She's 15 in both lands. The next chapter will have more Rose in Storybrooke and Regina. I just really wanted to get the FTL part started. Hope you enjoy it!


	3. Battered Princess, Wicked Warrior

Regina sat in her study and laid her papers on top of her briefcase before sitting in her black leather chair. The roar of the fire place warming her face, her tear stained cheeks glistening. Regina pulled out a key from her desk and walked over to a small file cabinet near the bookshelf. She slid the crimson key into the lock, feeling her heart ache when she heard the click of the tumbler. The brunette pulled open the cabinet open slowly, and then grabbed the leather bound book from inside. Regina walked on shaky legs back to her desk; laying the book on top of the papers. She opened to a random page and immediately let out a soft sob.

It was pictures of her and a teenage girl; some just of the dark haired girl.

_Picking apples from Regina's sacred tree._

_Trick or Treating up and down the main street of Storybrooke._

_The girl dressed in a purple prom dress, matching her eyes._

Regina slowly flipped through the book, her tears wiping away some of the dust. It had been years since she looked at these pictures. It had been too painful for her. Just then a hard memory flashed through her mind; her laughter. Regina remembered the girl's laugh; it reminded her of a chain smoker, yet it was also soft and sweet. "Mom?" Regina's head whipped up to see Henry standing in the now open doorway; dressed in his "Superman" pajamas and white socks. "I'm going to bed." "I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in." Regina said quietly while closing the photo album. Henry shook his head and laid his hand on the brass doorknob. "You've got a lot of work to do. It's okay. I love you." The young boy said while pulling the door closed. Madam Mayor heard his soft footsteps retreating from the door way. "I love you too." She whispered to no one while glancing over to the fire. Henry grabbed his coat and slipped it over his shoulders while putting on his shoes. Carefully, he walked out onto the porch; closing the large oak door behind him silently, before running out into the darkness.

* * *

Rose sat her orange bottle of pills on top of the dresser, where more pill bottles sat, a few cans of soda, and a bottle of water. Dressed in a torn black tank top with "Batman" boxer shorts, she had her hair up in a messy ponytail as the TV played the **Storybrooke** nightly news. Just as she laid down on the bed, a loud knock came from the door; making her slightly jump. The teal brunette ran to the door and peered out the peephole, only to see no one standing there. "Okay then." She whispered while turning her back. Suddenly another knock came from the door. "Rose!" she heard a small voice say before she opened it. There stood Henry, dressed in a blue coat with his pajamas underneath, with sneakers on his feet. He was carrying his story book in one hand as he burst into the room. "Henry! What the hell are you doing here?" Rose questioned while closing the door behind her. The boy turned off the TV and quickly took off his coat as the confused girl walked towards him. "You need to go home!" she said while kneeling near him. "I **need** to talk to you." Henry protested while sitting on the edge of the bed. Rose put her hands on her hips and let out a breath. "Five minutes. You have five minutes before I'm taking you home." Rose sat on the bed as Henry opened his book and began flipping through the pages. "What's this?" she asked while observing the pages; she caught the words _Snow White, Prince Charming, _and_ Hansel and Gretel_ as Henry quickly turned the pages, until he finally stopped. "Right here." He said while pointing to a beautifully colored illustration;

_A girl dressed in a tight brown wool shirt and pants; her hair up in a ponytail and her eyes a royal shade of purple. She was up in a high tree branch looking down at the road wearing a sword sheath on her hip. _

"That's you!" Henry said while slamming his hand down on the page near the title. Rose peered at the cursive script: "The Wicked Warrior" it read. "Kid, what are you talking about?" she said as Henry shifted his body to face her more. "Every story in this book actually happened and _you're_ in it too." Henry turned the page to see the girl now clashing swords with a woman dressed in leather, with her raven colored hair slightly covered by a hat. "Okay. I'll bite. If all the fairy tale characters are real, how'd they get here?" Rose questioned, hiding a smirk. "The Evil Queen wanted to destroy Snow White's happiness once and for all…" Henry started while flipping the pages more until he reached another picture; the same raven haired woman standing amongst a crowd, a sword hurdling in her direction. "… So she set a dark curse, one that sent all the people of the Enchanted Forest here to our world." Rose stood up and laughed slightly while running her hands down her sides. "So everyone in Storybrooke is a fairy tale character?" she said bluntly while Henry peered through his book more. "Yes, except they don't remember who they are; including you." Rose let out another laugh and shook her head. "_I'm_ a fairy tale character?" Henry nodded and continued to look through his book. He turned it around to Rose's view; a clear picture of the girl's face, almost identical to Rose staring back at her. "You're the Briar Rose. After you escaped Maleficent's capture, you went to live with the Evil Queen, who treated you like family." Rose grabbed a pair of jeans off the back of the door. She slipped them on and put on a pair of flip flops before opening the door. "I'm taking you home." She said as Henry ran towards her. "No! Please, you have to believe! You have to remember my mom!" Henry said while Rose grabbed her room key and Henry's coat. "What the hell does your mom have to do with this?" "She's the Evil Queen, but she loved you so much before she lost you!" Rose closed the door slowly and stared at the young boy. "Your mom's the Evil Queen?" she said while thinking about it. Queen = Mayor. Rose shook her head before shoving her key in the pocket of her jeans. "Look, I'm not a fairy tale character. Your mom isn't the Evil Queen. There's no such thing as curses." Henry lifted the leather bound book and started to hand it to Rose, when he noticed a bunch of horizontal scars up and down her forearms and wrists. "Promise me you'll look through it." He said quietly. Rose saw him being to tear up and groaned softly while laying the book on top of the TV. "Fine, now let's go." She said while opening the hotel door again, leading the boy out into the hallway.

* * *

_Briar sat atop the tree line, watching the road while gripping onto the hard bark._

_Suddenly, a black and white trimmed carriage came down the road; two men on steeds in front of it with a team of horses pulling the regal vessel. _

_The dark haired girl pulled an arrow from the container on her hip, laying it across the nocking point and aiming it down as she pulled the string back. _

_At the precise moment, she released it._

_The arrow flew through the air, before landing in the shoulder of the coachman, knocking him off his post to the ground._

_The horses reared as the carriage came to a halt. _

_The other knights rushed to his aid. Just as they did, a woman emerged from the carriage; dressed in a leather dress with a matching shawl, with a hat slightly covering her dark brunette hair. _

_Briar grabbed another arrow and laid it on her bow, pulling it back and aiming at another knight. _

_She released it, before immediately repeating it again to another guard._

"_It's an ambush!" She heard some of the knights yell, before she climbed down the tree more and grabbed a knife from her boot._

_She aimed it at another knight and threw it, making it dig into his back as he collapsed to the ground. _

_Two of the guards stepped in front of the queen and drew their swords, only to each have an arrow in their chest a moment later. _

_Regina looked around quickly, scanning the forest line for the attacker. _

_Briar leapt from the tree and landed on the carriage with a thud, making Regina gasp and whip around. _

_Briar drew her sword as she jumped onto the ground and slashed it towards Regina._

_The Queen grabbed a sword from one of the collapsed knights and raised it up quickly, meeting the young girl's weapon. _

_Briar smirked and lunged forward at Regina, who thrust the sword forward, cutting the girl's shoulder slightly. _

_Briar slammed the hilt of her weapon on the back of the Queen's head, making her fall to the ground. _

_The girl looked upon the unconscious queen and slipped her sword back into her sheath, before grabbing the Queen by the arms and pulling her into the forest. _

* * *

"Henry!" Regina yelled as the young boy strolled up the walkway. The Mayor went to hug her son, only to have him push her away and run into the house. Rose cleared her throat and stuck her hands into her pocket as Regina looked up. The brunette felt her throat dry instantly. "He came by my hotel room. I just wanted him to get home safe." Rose said as she walked a little more towards the Mayor. "Thank you Br – Rose." Regina corrected herself, feeling her cheeks turn as red as the apples from her tree. "Would you like to come in?" She suggested. She suddenly noticed Rose had her hands in her pockets, her forearms specifally facing her shirt. "I should probably be getting back to Granny's." Rose said politely. She wasn't going to risk another person seeing her scars. Rose smiled and began to turn away. "Wait!" Regina said softly, but with a force in her voice. "Did you ever speak to Sheriff Swan about Ms. Draco?" The Mayor said quickly, coming up with any excuse to have Rose stay another moment. "No, actually I didn't. When I went by the station, there was a note on the door. Something 'bout an emergency." Regina smirked softly, taking in how much Rose's voice had changed; hearing the same girl from the Enchanted Forest now with a Brooklyn accent… well she had to stifle a giggle. "Oh. Well, good night… Ms. Dormio." Madam Mayor said while walking a few steps backwards and laying her hand on the doorknob. "Night, Regina." Rose turned and started up the driveway as the brunette closed the oak door.

* * *

_Regina woke up with a sharp pain radiating through her head. _

_She started to move, only to find her entire body tied to tree; her hands tied tightly with bags over them. _

"_Not so strong without your magic, are you, your majesty?_

_The Queen looked up to see Briar sitting against a tree trunk, sharpening an arrow with a silver pocket knife, greatly detailed along the handle._

"_Release me!" Regina screamed. She tried to use her magic, only to find it stunted._

"_What did you do to me?" the brunette yelled as Briar stood up and began walking over to her._

"_That's not important." The girl said while putting the arrow in her bag, but keeping out the knife. _

_Regina stared at the girl's eyes; the royal shade of purple glistening quietly._

"_The Briar Rose." _

_Briar lunged forward and pressed the knife against the Queen's throat, making her exclaim loudly._

"_Say my name again… and I'll slit it." She whispered. "How do you know me?"_

_Regina coughed for a moment; taking a sharp breath before looking up at the girl._

"_Everyone knows of the battered princess; born into royalty, only to be captured by a monster. Question is…_

"_How'd you escape Maleficent's wrath?" Regina said with a smirk, seeing the girl shake at the name._

"_None of your business." _

"_This is my kingdom. Everything is my business."_

"_I want to make a deal." _

"_I'm not Rumpelstilskin. I don't make deals." Regina said bluntly as the girl stood up._

_Briar used her free hand to tie up her long brunette hair with a piece of cloth while laughing._

_Regina hid a smile, hearing this young girl's laugh; deep like a man's, but so sweet._

"_This is a deal you will want to make, your highness." Briar squatted near the woman and held out her knife._

"_You protect me from Maleficent and I'll protect you when the curse breaks." _

_Regina's head whipped up at the last word out of the girl's mouth._

"_Yes, I know about the curse. Yes, I know you're going to enact it. And I also know it **will** break. Snow White is strong. Prince Charming is strong. Though they're not strong enough to defeat you. But their daughter … oh she will defeat you; unless … I help you."_

_Regina laughed and rolled her brown eyes. "How could you possible help me? You're a child."_

"_I killed four armed guards and got the Evil Queen tied to a tree with her magic bound." Briar pressed the knife to the older woman's throat. "How is that not helpful?"_

_Briar stood and flipped the knife close._

"_It's your choice."_

"_You're mad."_

"_Says the woman who's about to curse the entire kingdom to an unknown realm." Briar exclaimed sarcastically._

_Regina smirked to herself, before lifting her head and looking directly into the girl's eyes._

"_You've got a brave heart, don't you?" Regina said quietly._

"_Not a brave heart, a smart one." _

_Regina looked at the girl's eyes again and shook her head again; in disbelief that all these years, the battered princess was actually a wicked warrior._

"_Deal." _

_Briar pulled out a small glass vial from her pocket. It was filled to the rim with a deep red liquid._

"_I'll protect you from Maleficent and you _protect_ me when the curse breaks." Regina said as Briar grabbed her chin and opened the vial. _

"_Open your mouth." Rose said – more like demanded. "What is that?" Regina said quickly, trying to turn her head away, but the other woman's grasp was too tight._

"_This is a potion. It will make you honor our deal. If you break it, you'll die. Now open your mouth."_

_Regina opened her mouth slowly, making Briar dump the potion into her mouth and use two fingers to hold the brunette's nose close._

_Regina struggled and kept the liquid in her mouth, choking silently._

"_If you swallow, I'll cut you free." Briar said while smiling devilishly. _

_Regina felt her eyes water. She felt like her head was going to burst; her mouth swelling and contracting. _

_Finally, she swallowed; feeling her mouth burning. _

_As soon as Briar let go of her nose, she erupted into a large coughing fit. She felt like her lungs were burning with acid._

_The younger woman flipped open her knife and cut the main rope holding the Queen and slowly took the bags off her hands. Regina stood up and wiped the dirt off her dress._

"_See? Was that really so hard?" Rose said mockingly, making Regina roll her eyes while walking towards the path._

* * *

A/N Here it is! Sorry it's so long, I just wanted to fit a lot in. The next chapter will have Emma asking Rose about her past, more Briar and Regina happiness in FTL. Also Regina tries to connect with Rose and ends up finding out something BIG. Reviews are appreciated and really do help me write! Also Chapter 5 of **Coming Clean** will be posted **tonight!**


	4. Bronze Heart

A/N This chapter has a slight trigger warning. Talk of eating disorders, self harm, depression, and suicide attempts. I've been hinting at it the entire story and today's the day we finally find out exactly what Rose has gone and is going through. If you are someone who is struggling with any of these issues and need someone to vent to, don't ever hesitate to PM me.

* * *

The next morning, Rose walked into Granny's. Her _Sleeping with Sirens _jacket slightly open, exposing a blue tank top hanging over her black denim shorts, with light purple converse shoes. She scanned the diner, before walking over to a booth, where Emma was sitting. "Hey." Emma said as she sat down. "What happened at Ms. Draco's last night?" Rose looked around before leaning across the table slowly. _"She wasn't there." _She whispered. Emma shrugged and leaned against the seat. "Front door was wide open and the smoke detector off, lying on the counter. No sign of her anywhere." Rose admitted before as Emma took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Well, if she doesn't turn up by tonight, I'll start asking around." Rose pushed up her sleeve slightly and rubbed a scar. "So you never said where you were from." Emma said quietly, seeing the girl bite her lip at the question. "New York City. I lived there almost my whole life." She said under her breath, almost a whisper. "I was in foster care until I was ten." Emma felt her throat turn to ash at the words. "I was in it until I was eighteen." The blonde said as the teal brunette looked up, tears in her eyes. "Did you get adopted?" Emma continued. She wrapped her hand around the white coffee mug and brought it up to her lips. "No." Rose said quickly. Emma glanced over the table and hid a gasp as she saw the trails of raised, red lines up and down the girl's arm. The teal brunette looked up, making Emma stare down into her newspaper. "It's okay to look. I only hide them because when they're itchy, they turn red." Emma folded the paper and motioned forward. Rose took off her coat and laid her arms on the table.

There lay thin, slightly raised red and skin colored scars lining Rose's entire wrists and forearms; slightly trailing upward onto her biceps.

"I have more on my abdomen and thighs. The ones on my ankles healed because they weren't deep." Rose choked out, before a few tears rolled down her face. Emma looked at her silently. She put her hands into the girls and squeezed softly. "When was the last time you did it?" the blonde said while looking into Rose's royal purple eyes. The girl shrugged. "It was after my hospital stay but before I was kicked out of the orphanage… so six months?" Rose blurted out before she could realize what she was saying. Her face turned blood red in a horrible blush of embarrassment. She grabbed her coat and immediately walked out of the diner, Emma calling out for her.

* * *

Rose popped the cap off her medication bottle and began to reach for a glass of water, before a hesitant knock came from the door. She immediately sat the bottle back on the dresser and slipped her jacket on. The teal brunette opened the door, to see Regina standing on the other side, holding a basket filled to the brim with red apples. "Hello… Rose. I wanted to give you these as a thank you for helping Henry home." She said with a lump in her throat. She still had trouble calling the teal brunette by her new name. "Thanks Regina." Rose said quietly. The brunette looked at the girl's face; worn, looking exhausted and her beautiful purple eyes bloodshot, with faint lines from tear streaks lining her cheeks. She reached for the basket as Granny came down the hallway. "I have tonight's pay, Widow Lucas." She said before the older woman could get a word out. "I'll be right back Regina." Rose said with a smile. Just as the girl walked away, Regina saw an oval shaped necklace hanging against her chest. She walked into the room and leaned against the wall, choking back a pained scream. _"She still has it."_ She whispered. Regina sat the basket on the bed, before turning towards the dresser. She walked closer, seeing a few pill bottles. She caught a glance at the labels.

_Fluoxetine and Olanzapine. _

Rose came back into the room and gasped quietly as she saw Regina reading her medications. The brunette turned around slowly as the girl closed the door. "What's a teenager doing with Prozac and Zyprexa?" Madam Mayor choked out, already knowing the answer. Rose held her stomach and sat down on the bed, never taking her eye off the woman. She slipped off her jacket and saw Regina's face fall. The dozens of lines over her arms, some thin and dark while others were thick and light. "I went into the hospital after taking too much Tylenol on accident. They found … my scars and began treating me for an eating disorder along with severe depression." Regina sat in the chair across from Rose, seeing the girl ready to burst into hysterics. "The orphanage kicked me out the second I was released. I became homeless. I used my money to keep up with my medications, even though I wanted to …" Rose covered her face with her hands and held in a strangled sob. Regina hid a few tears and wiped the hair away from the girl's face. "I knew that if I stayed in New York, I would have eventually done it. So I bought a bus ticket and wound up… here." Regina held the girl's hands and looked into her royal eyes. "Listen to me. If you ever have the urge to hurt yourself or worse, call me. It doesn't matter the time or place. Okay?" Regina said while wiping away a few stray tears. Rose nodded and hugged the other woman tightly. Regina felt her heart pound as she returned the embrace. Just as she stood, her phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her pocket to see:

**Emma Swan**

"Meet me at the Station ASAP. We need to talk."

"I have to go." Regina said while handing the girl a small business card. "Thank you so much Regina for helping me." The Mayor smiled and just as she began to walk away, she caught a glimpse of the girl's necklace again. "Where did you get that?" she said as she opened the oak door, caressing the knob. "Oh." The teal brunette said with a sad smile, holding the necklace in-between her fingers. "It's the last thing I have of my mother." Regina smiled and walked out, closing the door slowly. She leaned against the wall and sobbed into her hand silently, feeling her head spin.

* * *

_Briar lay on the bear skin in her chambers, running her hand over the long scar across her shoulder as the fire placed roared._

_The large marble doors opened._

_The brunette lifted her head slightly to see Regina, dressed in a silk nightgown with a lace trim; her hair up in a simple bun and her face makeup free._

_Briar leaned up with her legs crossed as the woman sat in the silver detailed chair next to her. _

"_The guards said that you wanted to see me." _

_Briar stayed silently. She traced her scar slowly before laying her hand down to her lap._

"_You're unleashing the curse tomorrow." She said in a breathless whisper. No sense of pain in her voice, only hints of anger._

"_What?"_

"_I heard you talking to the lead knight …" the girl said with her voice breaking. "… you told him to have the carriage ready so you could be off to Snow White's castle to steal Emma as the darkness consumed our land." _

_Briar looked up slowly, her tear stained cheeks shining amongst the glow of the fire._

_Regina reached down and ran her hand through Briar's soft, brunette hair._

"_I need to be with you when you go." The girl demanded strongly._

"_You are staying here." _

_Briar pushed Regina's hand away and stood up, knocking over the small table next to the chairs._

"_What if this curse actually kills us all?! What if it brings unspeakable pain upon us? What if the guards attack you?! I need to be there to protect you!" Briar screamed while tears streamed down her face._

_Regina closed her eyes slowly before standing up. _

"_Briar, listen to me…" she started as she opened her eyes to gaze upon the damsel._

"_No. I'm going with you when you depart. I'll wear my helmet, I'll act as a knight, but most importantly, I WILL be by your side when this… horrible curse attacks."_

"_Okay. You can come with." She said, feeling her body shake._

_Briar kneeled back down on the rug just as Regina did the same. She hugged Briar tightly, running her hands over the girl's shoulder blade._

_Regina let go of the embrace and moved to pull a small box from her pocket. She handed it to Briar._

"_Open it."_

_Briar lifted the lid, to see a bronze, oval shaped necklace; with the decal of two hearts intertwining with an apple tree in the background. A charm matching the design on Briar's shield lay on the chain also with a small key. _

"_If this curse does indeed take you away from me, you can use this to come home … when it breaks." Regina said as a tear rolled down her cheek. _

_Briar looked up and wiped it away while smiling. She cupped the chain in her fingers before slipping the necklace over her head. Regina wrapped her hand around the girl's ponytail, helping her slip the gift past her brunette locks. _

"_I love you." Briar said softly while before wrapping her arms around the older woman. Regina felt her heart ache softly as she returned the hug. "I love you too Briar." _

_Regina stood up and began to walk across the marble floor towards the door, when she stopped and turned back. _

"_Honey, why are you so adamant about being with me when I leave?"_

_Briar held the necklace between her fingers and smiled. She looked up at the regal queen. _

"_You don't abandon family."_

* * *

Emma sat her jacket on the desk along with her car keys. Just then, Regina strolled in. Her eyes slightly red from crying, but her face was still neutral. "Look, Regina I know you aren't happy with me hiring Rose, but …" The blonde started as Madam Mayor sat her purse on one of the desks. "Quite the opposite actually. She's a strong girl." Regina said while sitting on the desk, crossing her shaking arms across her chest. "I don't even know if she can fight or shoot." Emma said softly, slightly taken back by Regina's trust. "Trust me, she can. You have no idea what she's capable of." Emma laughed under her breath and walked back into her office. She opened a filing cabinet and pulled out a bag. While walking back to Regina, she opened it and pulled out a gold "Deputy" badge. "How can I not hire someone who's got the Mayor's stamp of approval?" The blonde joked while grabbing a handgun from the bag along with the clip and setting it next to the bag.

"Berreta .45?" A voice said from the doorway. Both women looked up to see Rose standing in the doorway. "I was convinced I'd start with a 9mm Sigma." The teal brunette said laughing. "Glad to see you trust me." Emma smiled as Rose grabbed the weapon and slipped the clip in effortlessly before turning the safety on. "You know a lot about guns?" the Sheriff said while glancing at the Mayor, who was lost in watching Rose. "I know how to defend myself." Regina smirked. "_She's hasn't lost her Enchanted Forest essence. Thank god." _She thought to herself. She got off the desk as Emma handed the girl a holster. "Well, Sheriff Swan and Deputy Dormio, I'll leave you to your work." Madam Mayor said before strutting out of the office. Just as she closed the door, she looked at the teal brunette. The girl slipped off her jacket, revealing a large, faded scar running down her shoulder, trailing to her chest. _"You don't abandon family."_ Regina whispered to herself. Rose was still Briar inside.

She hoped that never changed.

* * *

_Briar fastened the sheath belt around her waist. She slipped the bow holder over her back and put her sword in the sheath. _

_Briar tugged at her long, black wool sleeves and her leather chest piece before tying her long, brunette hair up with a dark piece of cloth._

_She slipped her black fingerless gloves on before her leather boots; strapping them tightly onto her legs. _

_She was suiting up for war. A war she was proud to fight in. She wasn't going to let the Queen down._

_Briar grabbed her helmet and began walked down the long corridor, pushing the door to Regina's chambers open._

"_Mother, we must depart before …" Briar started. She laid her eyes upon the empty room, dropping her helmet onto the marble floor. All of Regina's belongings gone, with the balcony doors wide open._

"_No." she whispered, feeling her stomach ache. In the middle of the room was a small table. Upon it was a note._

"I'm sorry, Briar."

_Briar ripped up the note before running to the balcony, feeling the castle shake violently as a loud thunderous roar echoed through the land. _

_She looked down to see Regina's carriage already down the road, disappearing into the forest. _

"_No!" Briar screamed before running out of the chambers, leaving her silver helmet lying in the abandoned room._

* * *

A/N I loved this chapter. I loved writing about the guns! I know A LOT about weapons. My best friend calls me the original Katniss cause I've been an archer the majority of my life. Also, Rose's SWS jacket is reference to my girlfriend who has been nagging me to finish this chapter! Hope you enjoy and please review!


	5. The Truth about Promises and Lies

A/N It's kind of AU this chapter. I changed stuff to make it fit with Briar's story. **SPOILERS FOR 2x01**

* * *

_Briar ran as fast as she possible could towards the stables._

_Just as she got on her horse, her eyes widened at the sight of a large black smoke cloud rolling towards her; consuming the castle as it pasted. _

_Rose made her way through the forest as fast as the horse could gallop. The loud roar of the impending curse making her spine tingle. _

_She looked up to see Regina's carriage just ahead. With a sudden burst of energy from her horse, she pulled alongside the vessel and gazed into the window. She looked upon Regina, whose head turned to see Briar on her black steed._

_Briar saw the Queen mouth her name from behind the glass. The girl made her hand flat and saluted the woman, before she thrust the reins, making her horse charge past the carriage._

_After a few minutes of out riding the queen, Briar approached the castle. She dismounted her steed and began to run through the majestic palace, guards and servants running around as the curse approached; the black smoke thundering viciously as it tore through the kingdom._

_She wandered through the hallways until she approached a large door. She threw it open to see Prince Charming holding the small baby, with Snow lying in the large bed next to him, looking pale and drawn._

"_Who are you?!" The Prince bellowed, reaching his free hand out over his wife.  
"My name is Briar. I've come to warn you. As you know the curse is approaching, but the queen is also here. She's going to steal the baby. You need to get her out of here _now_." Briar said as her gaze shifted to the window, the black smoke almost to the palace. _

_Prince Charming looked down at Snow._

_She nodded her head before kissing the baby's soft forehead. She did the action again to the Prince's lips, tears flowing down both their faces._

_He then walked next to Briar and patted her shoulder. "Thank you my friend." He said before grabbing a sword from a small basket next to the door and running out of the room. _

_Briar turned to leave when Snow called out, making the brunette turn back to the bedridden Queen. "How did you know she was coming?" the dark haired woman asked quietly, her voice breaking._

"_Let's just say, Rumpelstilskin and the Queen not the only ones with eyes and ears in this kingdom. Good luck." She said before pulling out her sword. Briar sprinted down the hallway until she saw her mother round the corner with a knight. Briar gasped and hid in a dark corridor, pressing her body against the wall so she could hear her mother speak._

"_Did you find my daughter?"_

"_No, your majesty we did not."  
"Find her this instant. I'll take care of the baby."_

_Footsteps retreaded in different directions. _

_Briar looked up to see Regina strutting past her, a dark hood covering her brunette hair. _

"She called me her daughter."

_The girl heard Snow talking in the distance, along with her mother's voice._

"_Oh don't worry dear. In a few moments, you won't remember you knew him, let alone loved him."_

"_Why did you do this?" Snow said with her voice breaking._

"_Cause this is my happy ending!" Briar heard her mother growl. Briar leaned against the wall with tears in her eyes; hearing and seeing her mother act so wickedly broke her heart. Why did Regina think this is her happy ending? _

_Suddenly a loud rumbling shook the castle; the sound of shattering glass and winds stronger than any storm ripped through the majestic palace. Briar stepped out of the corridor to see Regina standing above Snow White, with the unconscious and bloody prince in her arms._

"_Where are we going?" the princess asked, her black ebony hair pushed back by the wind._

"_Somewhere horrible, absolutely horrible." Briar's mother said with smirk and the girl assumed a smile._

"_A place where the only happy ending … will be mine."_

"_Mother!" Briar called out, making Regina spin around, a look of utter pain on her face as she saw Briar. Snow looked up from her husband to see who called out; the same woman who had saved Emma._

"_Briar!" Regina said as more windows shattered, the black and purple smoke poured into the room as green lightening sent shocks of light through the darkened room._

_The girl ran as fast as she could down the hallway. Regina opened her arms and pulled the girl into a tight embrace, holding her waist tight with a hand protecting Briar's head. _

_Briar held onto her mom as more smoke poured into the room._

_Regina clung to the girl as the curse overtook them; swallowing them and the entire kingdom whole._

* * *

The next day, Rose slipped on her black leather boots and her white "I Love Lucy" shirt. Sunlight poured into the small bedroom as the teal brunette sat on the bed. Henry's storybook slid towards her. _"I should get this back to the kid."_ She thought while picking up the leather bound book and flipping it to a random page. Rose looked at the cartoonish image; _a woman dressed all in black holding a girl tight, as another woman held the blood soaked body of a man on the floor. An odd black smoke was filling the room and bits of glass that twinkled like stars flew around the people._ Rose pulled the book slowly to her face and looked at the two standing women. The older one with dark brunette hair with brown eyes, while the younger woman had brunette hair with … purple eyes. _"Regina and me?"_ she whispered as her mind spun. Rose laid her hand softly on the image of the women. Just as she did, a pulse of light shot out and her head whipped up as voices and images flashed through her;

"_I want to make a deal."_

_"That was not fair! If I don't get to use magic, you don't get to climb the trees!"_

_"No matter what happens, do not take off your helmet."_

_"I will not let her harm you. I'll protect you Briar."_

_"You don't abandon family."_

"_Mother!"_

Rose dropped the book as a sob ripped through her body. Everything was coming back to her as if she was being tackled. The girl collapsed to the floor sobbing, gripping the wooden bed hard. Suddenly she stopped, hearing something outside. She got up and ran to the window, seeing a large mob headed up Mifflin Street. "Mom." She whispered quietly. Rose grabbed her gun and stormed out of the room, flying down the steps and out of the Inn.

* * *

She followed the crowd while slipping her gun into the waistband of her jeans, letting her shirt cover it. Yells and screams flooded her ears as she approached the house, seeing almost everyone in Storybrooke filled with anger. She pushed through the mob to see Dr. Whale shove Regina against a pillar, raising his hands to her throat. "Let her go!" she screamed. Rose grabbed the man's shoulders and shoved him hard into the concrete. Rose raised her arm sideways while standing in front of Regina. "Put one more hand on my mother and I swear to god I'll end you." Rose snarled while feeling her body shake. "Briar?" Regina whispered as tears started down her face. The teal brunette turned back to the woman, her anger gone as her face lit up with a smile. "Mom." She simply said. Regina let a sob escape her throat while hugging her daughter tightly. "Oh my god. Briar. My sweet girl." She choked out, hugging Rose as hard as possible. "I'm home. I'm home mom." The girl said as the crowds murmured to each other, seeing the wicked Evil Queen hold her _daughter_ tightly while sobbing hysterically. Regina pulled back from the embrace and caressed the girl's face. She stared into her beautiful purple eyes as tears rolled down both of their faces. "I missed you." She said with a laugh. "I missed you too." The teen said while pushing her teal brunette hair out of her face. "What is going on?" a voice boomed from behind the crowd. Briar turned to see now Snow and Prince Charming James making their way through the crowd, with Emma and Henry following behind. "You aren't killing Regina." Briar said strongly, looking through the both shocked and angry faces in the crowd. "But she deserves it! She's evil!" someone yelled. "She's not evil! Yes, she's done some horrible things, but who hasn't? She still your Mayor. She's still a human. She's still a _mother_." Briar said while glancing at Henry. "Hey bro." she said with a laugh, making Regina smirk.

"Enough of this." Dr. Whale said while stepping towards Briar. He raised his fist and slammed it towards Briar's face, but at the last second she grabbed his fist. The teal brunette lifted her leg and kicked Whale in the head, then punched him across the face, making the grown man drop to the ground. "Briar!" Regina said while laying her shaking hand onto her daughter's shoulder. Both Charming and Archie lunged, grabbing Briar and shoving her into the grass. Briar screamed and kicked Archie off of her as Charming grabbed Regina and started leading her through the crowd. "No!" she screamed as Emma pulled Briar onto the steps of the house. "Briar!" Regina screamed while struggling. Charming had a vice grip on both of her arms while pulling her through the crowd. "Let me go! They're going to kill her!" she screamed, her voice breaking as tears rolled down her face. Emma hugged Rose tightly. "They're not Rose. They're putting her in jail. So no one can hurt her." Emma explained. Rose pulled back; her royal eyes blood shot from crying. "You really do love Regina." Emma said with a slightly confused expression. Aside from Sidney, the blonde had never seen anyone care so much about the Mayor. "She's my mother. Not my birth mother, but she is my mother." Rose explained. She turned her attention back to the crowd. Almost everyone had left already and Regina was gone. "I haven't seen her in fifteen years." Emma's eyes widened. "Rose, the curse had been on for 28 years." The Sheriff said as the girl stepped off the porch. "I know." Rose turned and sprinted down the walkway, disappearing down the road.

* * *

_Regina's body shook as she opened her eyes._

_She looked down at Briar, seeing the strong girl clinging to her for dear life._

_The Queen looked around. They were standing in a large home with white walls, a few pieces of odd furniture, with paintings on the wall. _

"_Briar." She whispered. The girl looked up with a gasp, looking around the room. She pulled back and laughed at her mom._

"_What's with your outfit?"_

_Regina looked down to see herself in a plain white blouse and black pencil skirt, adorned with black heels. She ran to a mirror to see her long dark hair, was now a short bob. "My hair!" The Queen said before turned to her daughter. "Briar look at you." _

_The girl stood in a dark purple v-neck, with black skinny jeans and leather boots. Her long hair slightly curled with streaks of teal streaming through it. "I like it." She said with a shrug. She wrapped her fingers around her oval necklace. _

_Regina laughed and walked to the large white door, throwing it open. Both she and Briar stared outside; the sky blue as the ocean and the trees a bright green like the grass. Homes lined across the street as a few large moving metal objects rolled by. "This is our new home, kiddo." Regina said while laying her arm over Briar's shoulder._

_Briar smiled widely and hugged her mom tightly. Regina returned the action and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Bri."_

"_I love you too mom."_

* * *

A/N IT'S HERE! My feels are now dead cause of this chapter. Starting Chapter 6 tomorrow!


	6. Of Mothers and Monsters

A/N Again AU in some ways. MAJOR spoilers for 2x01! Also it's very gory at the end, so warning.

* * *

Rose walked down the main road of Storybrooke; the street was filled with post-cursed people in tear stained reunions of family torn asunder. Just as she approached the sheriff's office, Snow grabbed her arm and pulled her out onto the concrete. "You can't break her out!" the dark haired woman protested. Briar took her arm out of the older woman's grip. "First off, I wasn't going to break her out. I haven't seen my mom in fifteen years, excuse me if I want to talk to her." The girl said strongly. Briar tied her hair up with a piece of cloth while Snow glanced at her eyes; the royal purple eyes dark with anger. "Secondly, if I wanted to, I could and you wouldn't stop me." Snow scoffed while crossing her arms. "I am the reason Emma is the savior." The teen said with a smile. The princess's face scrunched in confusion, only to have her eyes widen a moment later. "If it was your choice, you would have let Emma been cursed alongside you. You wouldn't have sent her through the wardrobe!" "Look, that may be true, but what I don't understand … is why? You're _Regina's_ daughter." Snow questioned. Briar saved her daughter and practically all of Storybrooke, but she couldn't figure out was why she did it. "Just because my mom doesn't do the holiest of things doesn't mean I can't. I'm not evil and neither is Regina. I had to support her." Briar whispered.

Emma came running up to Snow and began to speak when a large rumbling over took Storybrooke. The women turned to see a large rolling cloud of purple smoke heading towards them; the thick smoke beginning to engulf the small town, making Snow grip onto Emma's arm. "What is that?!" Emma exclaimed while turning towards Briar. "That …" the young woman started, her eyes as wide as football field. "… is magic." She whispered with a small smile. Snow gripped onto Emma as the smog rolled over the women quickly.

* * *

_Briar lay in the straw of the dungeon, the darkness cut by a sudden glimpse of light._

_The guard sat his torch into the metal cuff on the wall. He then grabbed a key and unlocked the girl's cell. "Wake up!" he demanded while pushing the metal cage open. _

_Briar didn't move or blink an eye._

_The guard bent down, only to then receive a foot to the crotch. Briar jumped up and kicked him again in the chest. As he hit the floor, Briar grabbed his sword and knife swiftly and ran out of the cell. _

_She sprinted down the hallway as a few more knights came charging towards her. She thrust her knife into the side of the one guard, while slashing the back of the other with her sword. Both men dropped. Briar grabbed the bow and arrow holder off the one guard before continuing down the hallway._

_The girl saw more guards coming, so she ducked into a room. The dark, windowless room was filled with potions, vials, and spell books galore. _

_Briar grabbed a bag and started filling it with as many vials she could get her hands on. _

_Just as she grabbed the last of the magic, she heard voices; faint voices coming from the next room. She carefully pulled a door open a crack, seeing Maleficent moving to sit in front of the fire with a woman; her long dark hair covered with a tight headpiece and wearing a tight corset dress with a long back train._

"_How are you dear?" she heard the blonde woman ask, almost sweetly. _

"_I'm doing fine." The other woman asked with a hint of light sarcasm._

"_Are you? If it were me, I'd be simply tortured watching that flake of Snow so happy. Weren't you about the same age when you were to be married? Before she ruined it all. Yes, you were."_

_Briar smirked. _Regina_. She had heard the knights talk about her every once and a while. A queen so evil, it could make Maleficent look like a saint._

"_Yes, it was about the same age you were when that Sleeping Beauty got the best of you, my dear Maleficent."_

_Briar covered her mouth to hide a laugh as the use of the term. "Sleeping Beauty?" Get real._

"_I soldiered on, as you will too; hopefully."_

_Briar rolled her eyes and started to close the door again, careful not to let it creak and expose herself._

"_Enough games. You know why I'm here. I need my curse back."_

_Briar stopped mid push. Her eyes widened as she watched the women. _"The curse? The dark curse? No. It's not possible."

"_It's not yours anymore. A deal's a deal. I traded you my sleeping curse." Maleficent said with a smirk._

"_Which failed; undone by a simple kiss! Now please, return what's mine." Regina quipped, her voice laced with anger and strength._

"_The dark curse? Really? You must know that not even its unholy power can bring your loved one back from the dead. _

_Briar's eyebrow rose. The Evil Queen could love someone? Doubt it. _

"_Have you considered a pet?" Maleficent questioned while stroking the nose of a small, black unicorn.  
"They can be quite comforting."_

"_The only comfort for me is Snow White's suffering."_

"_Well, it's her wedding night. I doubt she's suffering right now."_

_Briar shook her head at the thought. _Gross.

"_I need that curse." Regina said while leaning forward; her eyes almost black, like her soul. "I know you keep it hidden in the orb above your staff."_

_Maleficent stroked stone dragon shaped vines over the orb of glass atop the staff._

"_Hidden for the good of all, old friend. Whoever created that monstrosity makes the two of us look positively…moral. Who did give it to you?"_

_Regina stood up and flicked her dress back along with her hair, practically having a stare down with Maleficent._

"_Where I got it's none of your concern. Hand it back." She demanded._

"_Must we do this?_

_The Queen cocked her head to the side with a wicked smile. "Alas, we must."_

_Regina raised her hand, making the fire in the fireplace rise into a large ball of fire. The blonde woman leapt from her chair and flew to the other side of the room near Briar. _

_The Queen throws the ball at Maleficent, but she deflects it. The Evil Queen then summons multiple weapons in the room, raising her palm; aiming it at Maleficent's pet unicorn._

_Briar's small frown turned into a large smile as an idea crept into her mind. She turned and ran from the room, as Maleficent's scream echoed throughout the castle. The girl slung the magic bag over her shoulder before charging out a small door. _

_The bright sunlight caused her to groan loudly. After a few moments, she regained her sight and began to run. _

_She got a mile down the road before she stopped. She slung the bow over her back and began to climb the tallest tree. Once she got as high as she needed, she saw the queen's carriage coming down the road; a smile crept across Briar's face. "_Here we go."

* * *

After a few minutes, the smoked cleared. Briar felt her body shaking; her mind was racing, and her stomach sick. She knew what she had to do. She turned back to Snow and Emma. "Guys, go talk to Mr. Gold, see if he's the reason magic's back." The women started to protest, but Briar turned and ran into the station before they could speak. The girl went into the interrogation room, locking the door behind her slowly. Briar felt her body shake as she lifted her hand, making a small box fly from the table into her palm. She waved her other hand, making the metal table slam against the wall quickly. _"Finally."_ She whispered. Briar turned and went out the door again. She sprinted down the hallway, until she reached the main office. The girl stopped just before the doorway, hearing not only her mother's voice, but someone else's. Briar poked her head in to see Mr. Gold, supported by his cane, walking towards the cell that held Regina.

"I noticed. I assume this is all your doing." Regina said with a smirk.

Briar reached for her gun, only to remember with her new magic … she didn't need it anymore. She took the weapon out of the waistband of her jeans and slid it on the floor into the interrogation room. She used her powers, making the door softly close and lock. Briar turned back to the conversation.

"You are a dreadful liar." Mr. Gold snapped. "I could've killed her, but I didn't." The Queen said quietly.

Briar pushed her hair back and let out a breath. _Damn, Regina still has Belle locked up? _The girl ran back through the hallway and locked the main doors, so no one could come in and see Briar using magic. The teal brunette sprinted back to the office, only to gasp at what she was seeing; Regina with her arm pulled through the bars of the cell, with Gold pressing the wraith's medallion into her hand.

"… and, I promise, yours is particularly unpleasant." She heard him say as she charged the older man. "Let her go!" she screamed. Briar flicked her hand to the side making Gold fly into the concrete wall with a _**smack**_. Regina held her shaking hand as her jaw dropped. _It's her birthday. _Just as Briar approached the cell, Gold stood up and raised his cane. He brought it down across Rose's face, making her fall to the floor unconsciously. "Briar!" Regina yelled as she got on her knees. She stretched her arm through the metal, trying to reach Briar.

"Well, well, well. It looks like your _daughter_ is as stupid as you are." Mr. Gold said. He used his foot to turn Briar onto her back; her cheek slightly bruised from the cane and her head cut from hitting the floor. The man knelt next to her and grabbed her hand. "No." Regina whispered as her voice broke. "Gold, she's just a child! Don't do this!" The older man pressed the medallion into Rose's hand, making a sob escape Regina's throat. "How does it feel? Knowing that she's going to die because of you … again?" he said with a smirk, burying the hot metal into the teen's palm. "You get to watch her die an excruciating death, and then you get to experience it for yourself." Gold pushed Rose's hand back and stood up. Tears streamed down Regina's face as her stomach flipped horribly. "As these years you wanted to be with your daughter … now you will."

Regina tried to reach her daughter as Mr. Gold walked away laughing. "I will get you for this Gold! You'll regret ever hurting my family!" The Mayor screamed while desperately trying to grab Briar's leg. "Well, dearie, you won't be alive long enough to try." Mr. Gold said while tipping his head and walking out the station. Regina cried softly while gripping the bars. "Briar, wake up. Wake up baby!" she said while tapping the floor loudly with her hand. "Briar! Come on, wake up!"

* * *

_Briar closed the front door and threw her back pack near the stairs. After thirteen years of living in a curse reality, she never got used to school. _

"_She's MY daughter!" she heard a voice scream. "You stole her from me!"_

"_You treated her like a prisoner!" _

_Briar crept slowly towards the kitchen, to see Millie standing in the kitchen with Regina, her face red with anger. "I did it for her own good!" she yelled. _

"_Mal, you treated her like dirt. No wonder she ran away! She's been my daughter for fourteen years and it's going to stay that way!"_

"Maleficent … is my mom?"_ Briar thought while leaning against the doorway, her head suddenly spinning._

"_You know why I did it! When she turns sixteen, she would get her powers! The king would have killed her!" Maleficent screamed. _

_Briar remembered her father King Stefan. He never allowed her out of the palace walls and barely let her speak to anyone. Until one day, she snuck out of her window. She wasn't outside two minutes, when a pair of dark knights attacked her. When she woke up, she was in a dark dungeon. Maleficent's dungeon._

"_You could have protecting her without treating her horribly! But it doesn't matter! Briar is mine."_

_Briar hurt Maleficent growl, followed by a series of loud crashes and screams._

_Briar grabbed the broom from the hallway and ran into the kitchen. She saw Mal pushing Regina up against the wall forcefully. Everything on the counter shoved to the floor in a mess; the hidden stash of potions the brunette brought from the Enchanted Forest, knifes, and other odds and ends._

_The teal brunette ran up behind Maleficent and swung the broom against the back of her head. She fell to the ground in a thump. Regina jumped over her and grabbed Briar, holding her tight._

_The blonde stood up. She held the back of her bloody head._

"_Now, is that any way to treat your mother Briar Rose?" she said with a smirk._

_The teal brunette raised the broom again only to have Regina grab her arms. "Once was enough."_

_Briar dropped the object and walked directly up to Mal. "Get out." She whispered, her voice laced with anger and pain; it was hard enough having a demon for a birth mother, but to have her attack Regina … Briar wouldn't put up with it._

_Maleficent smiled and began to walk around the island. Briar stood in front of Regina again, watching the monster's every move. Maleficent bent down, only to straighten up and throw a potion soaked knife directly at the teal brunette._

_The weapon lodged in Briar's stomach; the girl stood there for a moment before collapsing to the ground. "NO!" Regina screamed while falling with her daughter. _

_She took the knife out quickly while pressing her bare hands on the wound. Maleficent laughed wickedly. "If she can't be my daughter, then she'll be no one's daughter." She quipped before turning and walking out of the kitchen. _

_Briar coughed a few times before letting out a moan of pain. Blood seeped out of the wound onto the floor and Regina's hands. The brunette grabbed a towel and began holding it against the wound._

"_It's going to be okay. It's okay baby. Momma's here." Regina choked out between sobs._

_Briar lifted a weak hand and pulled her mother's hands away from her wound. The girl shook her head as she felt her body beginning to numb. "It's … okay." She whispered. "No! No, it's not! You are not going to die!" Regina yelled while caressing the girl's face, leaving faint stains of her own blood._

"_Mom … this isn't … your fault. You … protected me. My … only … regret is that … I won't … be here to protect you." She choked out. Her breath staggered and pain seeped into her hands and shoulders. _

_Regina sobbed hysterically while kissing Briar's forehead. "I love you Briar."_

_The girl felt her body go cold while looking at her mother's eyes. "I love you t…" Briar's eyes closed slowly as her head drifted to the side. _

_Regina let out a breath sharply._

_Regina sobbed quietly while running her hand through her daughter's hair. "I'm so sorry." She whispered._

_All of a sudden, Briar's body disappeared; making Regina lay on a bloody floor alone. _

_The former Queen struggled to breathe. Her daughter was gone. Not just dead, but __**gone**__. Regina pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed into her dark pants violently._

* * *

**A/N** I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS. I'VE BEEN PLANNING ROSE'S DEATH SINCE I STARTED. I AM SO SORRY. Also, the next chapter will be the FINAL chapter!


	7. Escape

Chapter 7: Escape

_Cursed is the man who dies, but the evil done by him survives - Abu Bakr._

* * *

Briar eyes opened slowly, her vision slightly blurred. She could faintly hear someone calling her name. Her eyes shot open; Regina. The girl sat up and looked at her mother who was crying behind the metal bars. "Briar…" Regina whispered; her voice hoarse and cracking. The young woman stood up quickly and raised her hand, making the lock on the cell door undo. Briar pulled the door open as Regina got to her feet. The older woman held onto Briar as they embraced; the brunette stroked her daughter's hair as she sobbed into her chest. "I missed you so much mom." She choked out. The strong girl felt like a little child, having a temper tantrum, running into the arms of her mother. Rose had been alone her entire life feeling like a fish out of water, born into a different body. Now that she had her mind back, she was overwhelmed that she now had her mother too. Regina pulled back and wiped her tears slowly. The women sat on the small cot while holding each other's hands.

"He marked you." Regina whispered. The girl looked down at her hand which bared the mark; a dark red tree like symbol burnt into her palm. "He marked you too. I wasn't fast enough. I should have stopped him." The teal brunette said while caressing her mother's wrist. "Briar no matter what he would have done it to me." Briar wiped her tears away slowly. "Well, okay let's start thinking. How can we get rid of the mark? We need a plan." She started to stay quickly. Regina held her hand quietly, making the girl start to tear up again. "There … is no way is there?" Regina ran her hand through Briar's teal locks and took a breath. "At least we're together." She admitted. The teal brunette moved backwards on the bed until her back was pressed against the cold concrete. "Well, we've got a few hours until sunset. We can catch up." Rose said with a smile. The Mayor moved next to her daughter as a sad smile crept across her face.

* * *

For the next three hours, the pair sat in the small prison cell; talking about what has happened in the past years apart, along with memories of when they lived together. "Briar, do you remember when we went as Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett for Halloween?" Regina said with a laugh. "Of course! We went around singing the soundtrack for like six hours! TRY THE PRIEST!" Briar laid on her side as her and her mother laughed hysterically at the memories; Regina and her running around with a rolling pin and a knife, singing and scaring the hell out of everyone. "Good times!" Briar's gaze shifted to the small windows above the cell, making her laugh fade. "Sunset." She whispered. Almost on cue, the lights began to flicker and coldness filled the room; Regina held her daughter close as a few tears slipped down her face. Briar leaned back against the brick wall of the cell, when her eyes widened. "Mom, do you still have Grandma Cora's spell book?" she said quietly. She lifted her head to look at Regina. "Yeah, it's back in my study. Why?" Briar took off her oval necklace and put it in her mom's hand. "I know how to get rid of your wraith mark." The teal brunette said while standing up. "Listen to me, when I leave go get the book, afterwards meet me in front of Granny's. When I say now, open the necklace!" The women turned to see a flying, hooded figure; its hands like slender tree bark and eyes red as blood. A low growl escaped the creature as the bars of the cell flew off to the side. Briar stepped forward and screamed "Hey!" The wraith looked down at her with its piercing eyes. "You want a soul?!" The girl raised her marked hand. Regina gripped the bed in fear, her breath heavy as her chest heaved. "Come and get one!" Briar bolted past the creature. She ran out the door as fast as she could. The howling monster quickly followed her, lights shattering and popping as it passed. Briar grabbed the lighter from her pocket and a broom lying next to the door as she raced down the hallway.

* * *

Regina waited a moment before running out of the building and sprinting down the street towards her home. She could hear transformers blowing and screams, as well as the wraith's wailing. Briar lit the broom and began to swing it furiously. "Come on you worthless dementor!" The girl screamed while whipping the broom viciously towards the monster. Regina burst into her house and stormed into her study. The woman ripped a dozen books off the shelf, revealing a small hidden compartment. She opened it to expose a small leather book. She grabbed it; turning on her heels and bursting out of the room. "Mom?" Regina stopped when she heard a voice call from the top of stairs. Briar thrust the broom towards the creature. The wraith swung its long arms towards her, hitting the broom, but Briar kept a tight grip. "Henry." Regina said as the young boy walked down the steps. "What's going on out there?" Henry asked softly, obviously frightened by the loud explosions and screams. "Look …" Regina bent down and gripped her son's chin lightly. "Henry your sister and I have to go away for a while." She admitted as tears rolled down her face. "You're going to stay with Emma." Henry shook his head. "Let me help!" he protested. Briar ran up the main street of Storybrooke; her make shift torch beginning to die. _"Hurry up Regina."_ She said to herself as the Wraith chased her. "I love you." The brunette said between sobs. She wiped her son's tears away before turning and running out of the mansion.

Regina ran as fast as she could until she reached Granny's, seeing Briar swinging the broom like a bat. "Open the necklace!" Briar screamed, seeing Regina come towards her. The older woman fiddled with the small key, finally pushing it into the small hole and turning it. She threw the necklace onto the ground as a thick wave of smoke emitted from the bronze jewelry. The smoke swirled viciously like a tornado, howling as it spun. Briar threw the broom at the Wraith, making it fly back a little. Regina gripped her daughter's hand as they rushed towards the smoke; the Wraith watched as the girl with Alexandria's Genesis and her mother jumped through the portal, disappearing into the night.

* * *

A/N Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed and favorited this story! The sequel **A FLICKER OF MAGIC** will be up within a week! I love you guys!


End file.
